Just Like Magic
by theaspiringwriterx
Summary: My first oneshot of Greg Sanders...office sex. How does that sound?


I do not own any of the characters mentioned nor do I own the lyrics of the song. This is my first oneshot to be posted on here, so yeah. Haha; reviews would be nice :)

* * *

_Inside your dreams is where you keep me _  
_tucked away privately _  
_Nobody knows but me those freaky things _  
_You do in your sleep _

There was something about her that made me shiver. Was it the way she moved her body? The way she would smile when we made slight eye contact? I don't know, but she had the power to make me weak inside. I've only worked once or twice with her out on the field, but she had me and now, she's got me good.

_I can make your x-a-rated, sex-a-cated _  
_Fantasties real _  
_I'll have you wrapped around my finger, boy, _  
_with my sex appeal_

I could feel her breath down my neck as she gave me that nice long massage. I've been told that relationships within the work place was prohibited, but hell...who cared? Her hands were like magic; making their way around my shoulders my chest. I tensed up, holding my breath for a second or two. "Are you ready for this?" she asked me, breathing heavily into my ear. God, how that sent tingles down my spine... I nodded with certainty knowing that if I didn't take this opporunity now, it would never come back.

_Instinctively, you come back to me _  
_You're an addict, I'm your habit _  
_You don't wanna be free _

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. **This is it**, I thought to myself. I put my head back as she began to kiss my neck. I don't know what got me more: her kisses or the way her hands traveled down my body. Either way, I didn't want it to stop. I felt her fiddle with the hem of my shirt, but before I could help her lift it off, she had ripped it over my head and off my body. I couldn't help just sitting there like a fool. Without a second thought, I began to rub just slightly over her nice, rounded ass as she continued suckling on my neck. She started to make her way down my body, kissing every inch of my chest. Soon and agonizingly enough, she made to the rim of my pants.

_If you, if you make it _  
_Baby I'll grant your wishes _  
_Don't you take me for granted _  
_Cuz my love will disappear like magic _

She smiled at me with evil eyes, but I wanted her...I wanted **it** so badly. She rubbed over me, making me harder inside. I gripped the handles of my chair as she taunted me, my erection starting to burst out the seams. She giggled at the sight of it; my face went red but I guess she didn't mind. Stripping me out of my pants and boxer-shorts, I was now completely exposed. Taking my penis right into her soft, delicate hands she started to pump hard and fast. Damn, I can't remember the last time I got this much play...back in high school my Senior year, maybe?

_Uh oh under my spell now _  
_Let go it's taking you down _  
_Just when you figure me out _  
_My love will disappear_

Now, as she started to pump faster I could feel bullets of sweat escape me. Moans started to erupt, and we hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. Her lips attached to mine and I was finally lost in my own little world. Her tongue raged for an entry into my mouth and I gladly let her in. As she stood up, never letting go of my shaft, I reached for the button of her jeans. Slowly standing mye;f up, I pushed her against the wall. I took her hand off my for a moment to reveal a discouraged look on her face. Of course, being the gentleman that I was, I never want to leave my lady disappointed. I quickly unbuttoned her jeans, revealing purple lace thong. Stripping of her thong, I smiled sheepishly as I took an even closer step; I could feel her breath linger on my lips.

_Just keep it to yourself cuz if you tell _  
_they'll take me away _  
_I only come to life when you're at rest _  
_I'm gone when you wake_

Kissing her roughly, my fingers made its way in between her legs and inside of her. Her moan got me going again and I pushed in further. "Greg," she let out. Her body was only shaking a little and I grabbed her, putting one leg around me as I fingered her. She pulled back on my hair and I kissed her neck. "Deeper," she let out slowly. I couldn't object to her request so I took my fingers out; she was already wet...I just wanted to exceed her expectations. I bucked her up against the wall and shoved my cock inside, her muscles clamping onto my manhood. I grabbed her waist and and fucked her as hard I could, our breathing getting heavier. The slaps of our bodies in unison sounded even better. She shifted her body before I could find her g-spot and as soon I did, that's when the moans turned into devilish murmurs and faint screams.

_Come to my hiding place boy, let's get naked _  
_I'm in control _  
_You're caught up in my matrix, dominatrix, _  
_baby let's go _

She murmured dirty things into my ear, making me even hornier. She grabbed my back and I could feel her fingernails scrape against my skin as I continued to buck into her. Soon she pushed me off and went on her knees. Grabbing me once more, she rubbed before swallowing me whole. I grabbed her hair and forced myself down her throat; damn was she good at deep-throating. I could feel myself cum into her mouth and she opened her mouth wide to show me my juices; smiling, she swallowed all of it. I pulled her up to kiss her, rubbing my hands over her body. I could feel her warmth and my fingers found its way back inside, just like magic.

_And instinctively, you come back to me _  
_Your an addict, I'm your habit _  
_You don't wanna be free_

Not any sooner, I found myself leaning her over my desk. I rubbed lightly over her ass as I kissed her back and neck. "Greg...please," she begged me.

_If you, if you make it _  
_Baby I'll grant your wishes _  
_Don't you take me for granted _  
_Cuz my love will disappear like magic_

With the magic word, I pushed myself inside of her again. I smacked myself against her until her moans turned into fainter screams. It was music to my ears, and as I could feel her muscles wrap around my dick, I fucked even further. In a mixture of moans and body slapping, I pulled her up by her hair and sucked on her neck. Soon, her juices started to flow.

_Uh oh under my spell now _  
_Let go it's taking you down _  
_Just when you figure me out _  
_My love will disappear_

Now I had her under my finger. She let loose as her body shook and I pulled out. I lifted her onto the deak and got in between her legs, sucking and licking her clit clean. As I finished my business, I looked up at her with a smile.** Just like magic**, I thought sheepisly.


End file.
